Abraham's Children
by LoversByHaters
Summary: Kurt Hummel, un voluntario del Distrito 8, deambula por los neblinosos bosques del Juego, formando alianzas, esquivando profesionales y preguntándose qué pasó exactamente entre él y el tributo portador de espadas del Distrito 2, Blaine Anderson. Traducción autorizada por inkystars. HungerGames!Klaine.
1. Parte 1

Traducción autorizada por **inkystars**

**Resumen:** Kurt Hummel, un voluntario del Distrito 8, deambula por los neblinosos bosques del Juego, formando alianzas, esquivando profesionales y preguntándose qué pasó exactamente entre él y tributo portador de espadas del Distrito 2, Blaine Anderson.

**Disclaimer:** Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk y Fox. La historia es de inkystars, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**Parte 1**

* * *

_Abraham tomó la mano de Isaac_

_Y le guió a la colina solitaria._

_Mientras su hija se escondía y observaba_

_Sin atreverse a respirar, estaba muy quieta. _

_Al mismo tiempo que el ángel lloraba por el sacrificio,_

_La hija de Abraham levantó su voz. _

_Entonces el ángel le preguntó cuál era su nombre, _

_Ella respondió "no tengo ninguno"._

_Entonces él le preguntó que cómo podía ser esto,_

"_Mi padre nunca me dio uno"._

_Y cuando vio la espada erguida para el sacrificio, _

_La hija de Abraham alzó su arco. _

"_¿Cómo osas desafiar a tu padre?"_

"_Más vale que dejes ir al joven Isaac"._

—"_Abraham's Daughter", Arcade Fire._

* * *

Kurt corría a toda prisa entre los árboles, agarrando los puntos de sutura en su costado mientras desaceleraba para caminar con pesadez. Hacía mucho tiempo que había comenzado a andar sin rumbo alguno, y la niebla estaba demasiado densa más allá de treinta pies. Todo lo que sabía era que había una montaña a un lado del bosque y una playa al otro. Se detuvo para recuperar el aliento, apoyándose pesadamente contra uno de los grandes pinos. La temperatura estaba descendiendo rápido y Kurt había estado corriendo por horas, alejándose desesperadamente del baño de sangre. Nueve cañones habían sonado casi una hora antes, señalando su final, así que era probable que los profesionales estuviesen entre los árboles, abriéndose camino, encontrando tributos a los que matar, los seis…

Cerró los ojos, tratando de sacarlos desesperadamente de sus pensamientos, sin querer que volviesen a surgir en su cabeza las imágenes de ellos matando tributos. El sonoro estallido de un cañón le sacó de su ensueño. Diez. Casi la mitad de los tributos estaban muertos y el primer día ni siquiera había terminado.

El Capitolio debía estar satisfecho.

Volvió a adentrarse más en el bosque, comiendo un par de trozos de frutas secas de la bolsa que había logrado agarrar de la cornucopia antes de salir corriendo. Necesitaba encontrar alguna cubierta, de lo contrario los profesionales le cortarían la garganta en pleno sueño. Arregló su ropa cuidadosamente a su alrededor, alegrándose de que el conocimiento textil del Distrito 8 le hubiese venido bien. Blaine había pensado que no sería de mucha ayuda...

Se detuvo en seco, tratando de bloquear los recuerdos de su mente, pero éstos le inundaban constantemente...

* * *

_Kurt se mordió el labio al conquistar el nudo hexagonal. Había estado en la estación de elaboración de nudos casi una hora, tratando de dominar tantos nudos como no había sabido que era capaz de hacer. No le salió con tanta facilidad como a los tributos del Distrito 4, pero su conocimiento sobre hilos le daba un poco de ventaja.  
_

_Comenzó a anudar desde el comienzo, por práctica, pero fue distraído por el par de manos a su lado que estaban forcejeando para hacer un simple nudo cuadrado. Al principio, Kurt trató de concentrarse en su propia tarea, pero entonces rodó los ojos mientras arrancaba la cuerda de las manos que estaban a su lado y dejaba caer su propio nudo. __—Aquí, ¿ves? Es así...__—completó el nudo, luego lo deshizo, volviéndolo a poner en las manos ligeramente sudorosas. Luego modeló los dedos del otro alrededor de la cuerda, guiándole a través del proceso.  
_

_Kurt sonrió cuando el nudo estuvo completado. —¿Ves? No es tan difícil…—Alzó la mirada y se quedó inmóvil. _

_Era Gel (al menos así era como le llamaba Kurt en su cabeza —había estado demasiado ocupado para aprenderse los nombres de todos los tributos), el tributo masculino del Distrito 2. _

—_Yo… um. —De repente la garganta de Kurt estaba seca—. Lo siento… _

—_Mi nombre es Blaine. _

_Kurt le miró, parpadeando, y a su mano extendida. Cautelosamente, la estrechó. —Kurt. _

* * *

Kurt alejó el recuerdo con un parpadeo, continuando. Dio un salto cuando otro cañón estalló. Once. Esto estaba saliéndose de control. Los profesionales debían estar causando destrozos. Bueno, eso era de esperar…

* * *

—_¿Por qué lo hiciste?_

_Kurt y Blaine se habían encontrado cada día en la estación de elaboración de nudos para que así Kurt pudiese ayudar a Blaine con sus nudos. Definitivamente estaba mostrando mejoría, a pesar del hecho de que sus dedos estaban acostumbrados a la albañilería. _

—_¿Hacer qué?_

—_Ya sabes —presionó Blaine—. Ofrecerte como voluntario. Por ese chico. _

_Kurt suspiró. —Supongo que habrás visto eso. _

_Blaine resopló. —Por supuesto. Mi mentor dijo que todos los tributos siempre veían la cosecha de cada distrito. Digo, ¿ustedes no? Tú sabes, para información previa. _

_Los dedos de Kurt se detuvieron en su retorcer y anudar. Ignoró la pregunta, porque la respuesta era no. Will y Terri habían hecho muy poco para prepararles a él y a Quinn para la arena. —Te refieres a evaluarlos a todo. Para ver lo difícil o fácil que sería matarlos a cada uno. _

_Blaine se quedó inmóvil. —No, Kurt… eso no es lo que…_

—_Blaine, está bien —se precipitó Kurt, recogiendo sus cosas—. Todos sabemos que los profesionales están acuadrillándose para matar al resto de nosotros tan pronto como la cuenta regresiva termine._

—_Kurt…_

—_Tengo que irme —dijo entre dientes, uniéndose deprisa con Quinn, de su propio distrito, en la estación de plantas comestibles. _

Otro cañón estalló. Doce. Kurt sintió escalofríos, pero ello no tenía nada que ver con el frío. Buscó entre los elevados pinos hasta que encontró un árbol gigantesco con grandes raíces extendidas. Se deslizó por un espacio entre ellas mientras otro cañón estallaba. Trece. Más de la mitad había muerto ahora. Su corazón se aceleró mientras apartaba las ortigas y piñas a un lado, escarbando contra la dulce tierra oscura. Apretó su ropa a su alrededor, tratanto de conservar el calor mientras se comía otro trozo de fruta seca.

La noche cayó rápidamente y el himno resonó por la arena. Kurt podía ver las caras de los caídos a través de las raíces.

La chica del Distrito 2. Bueno, al menos un profesional estaba muerto. Se preguntó vagamente cómo murió. Se preguntó cómo se sentiría Blaine al respecto. Entonces sacudió la cabeza.

Ambos del 3. Ambos del 5. La chica del 6. La chica del 7.

Quinn.

El chico del 9. Ambos del 10. El chico del 11. El chico del 12.

Entonces eso significaba que estaban Jesse y Andrea del 1, Blaine del 2, y Sebastian y Harmony del 4 en la banda de los profesionales que estaban afuera cazando a todo el mundo.

Aparte de él mismo, estaba el chico rubio del 6, el chico de rastas del 7 (¿Joe?), Mercedes del 9, que les había ayudado a él y a Quinn en la estación de plantas comestibles, la escultural chica sarcástica del 11, y esa chica _—_estaba seguro de que su nombre era Tina— del 12, hecha popular porque su prometido había causado un gran revuelo en la cosecha, tratando de evitar que se fuera.

Quedaban once de ellos.

No habían estado aquí ni siquiera por ocho horas.

Kurt cerró los ojos para dormir un poco, dispuesto a que Blaine no estuviera tras sus párpados.

Las cosas nunca estaban a su favor.

* * *

_El día siguiente, Kurt se tropezó con un inquieto Blaine en un pasillo. —¿Qué?_

—_Lo siento —se precipitó Blaine—. No debí haber…_

—_Está bien, Blaine. —Kurt rodó los ojos y se dio la vuelta lentamente para alejarse—. El resto de nosotros somos presas fáciles, ya sabemos eso. Sólo hay un vencedor y es probable que vaya a ser del 1, 2 o del 4. Y mis oportunidades de sobrevivir al baño de sangre son ridículas en el mejor de los casos. Soy como una gacela herida en el Serengeti, esperando a que me hagas brocheta…_

—_¡No, Kurt! —espetó Blaine, dándole la vuelta—. ¡No quiero matarte!_

_Su voz resonó por el pasillo con tal convicción que Kurt de verdad se quedó sin habla por un instante. _

_Entonces la realidad le alcanzó. —En realidad ninguno de nosotros quiere matarse mutuamente, Blaine. Bueno… estoy muy seguro de que los tributos del 1 y el 4 lo hacen, pero ellos están bastante dementes. Pero el punto es que, cuando llegue la hora, lo haremos. _

_Blaine negó. —No lo haré. No seré yo quien te mate. _

_Kurt sonrió. —El sentimiento es bonito, pero allí hay veintidós personas perfectamente capaces de hacer el trabajo. Además, lo más probable es que no seas tú quien me mate._

_Blaine miró fijamente al suelo por un rato. —¿Entonces no quieres vivir?_

_Kurt se opuso. —¿Qué? No… ¿por qué pensarías eso?_

—_Estás en los juegos. Te ofreciste como voluntario. Podrías estar en casa ahora mismo. Pero estás aquí, aguardando tu muerte pacientemente._

—_¡No estoy aguardando mi muerte pacientemente!_

—_Entonces, ¿por qué te ofreciste? —exclamó Blaine._

_Kurt miró fijamente a los ojos brillantes de Blaine, momentáneamente sorprendido. —Porque… porque era lo correcto. Puck… Puck tiene familia a la que sustentar, no podía ir…_

—_Le estaría yendo mejor que a ti —espetó Blaine, su tono todavía seco—. Podría haber tenido una oportunidad de ganar… Digo… eso no quiere decir que tú no, pero este tipo parecía más preparado físicamente que tú…_

—_Él nunca habría ganado —dijo Kurt tristemente, negando con la cabeza—. Porque nunca habría sido capaz de matar a Quinn. La ama.  
_

_A Blaine se le bajaron un poco los humos, y su tono se suavizó ligeramente_. _—Pero… seguro alguien más podría haber tomado su lugar… _

—_Sí, mi hermanastro Finn iba a ir —suspiró Kurt—. Pero… él nunca habría matado a Quinn tampoco. Solían salir. Y él está comprometido. Tiene dieciocho. Tiene una vida y muy pronto estará comenzando una familia. Así que me ofrecí antes de que él tuviera la oportunidad. _

—_¿Porque tú serías capaz de matar a Quinn? —preguntó Blaine. _

_Kurt negó con la cabeza. —No. Porque yo no tendría que hacerlo. No importa si voy a casa o no. _

—_Kurt, no seas estúpido…_

—_¿Estúpido? —Kurt le lanzó una mirada furiosa—. Blaine, no tengo nada. Finn cuidará de su mamá y de Rachel. Le echará una mano a Puck. Mi madre y mi padre están muertos. Literalmente, no hay nada que me retenga aquí, ¿y quién demonios eres tú para juzgarme? ¡Lamento que no todos nosotros podamos tener un hermano de primera, padres ricos y un techo apropiado sobre nuestras cabezas!_

—_¡Tú no sabes _nada _sobre mí! —gruñó Blaine—. ¿Mi hermano? ¡He estado viviendo bajo su sombra toda mi vida! Nada de lo que haga estará a la altura de Cooper. Sobre todo después de que ganara los juegos hace siete años. ¡Mi padre nunca ha sido comprensivo o cariñoso comigo! ¡Al menos tus padres te amaban lo suficiente para mantenerte cerca y cantarte canciones de cuna cuando estabas asustado!_

—_Bueno, yo…—Kurt se paralizó, sin palabras. ¿Cómo demonios sabía Blaine eso? _Probablemente por su estúpida investigación previa, _ofreció su mente—. Entonces espero que estés feliz. Finalmente tienes la oportunidad de estar a la altura de tu hermano. Discúlpame si no lo siento por ti y tus problemas con papi porque más de la mitad de mi distrito está muriéndose de hambre mientras tú sufres por el amor de tu padre cada noche con una barriga llena. Qué _dura_ debe ser la vida para ti. _

_Lo sintió antes de verlo. Blaine tomó dos cuchillos de su cinturón y los clavó cinco pulgadas en la pared, menos de un centímetro de distancia a los lado de la cabeza de Kurt. _

_El cuerpo de Kurt se bloqueó, cada miembro y célula congelándose por completo mientras Blaine salía airadamente. Después de quedarse allí parado, inmóvil por diez minutos, se alejó cuidadosamente de los cuchillos —bueno, dagas en realidad—, y los sacó de la pared de un jalón. Miró cuidadosamente su forma curva antes de llevárselos a su suite._

* * *

Kurt fue sacado de sus pensamientos por un crujido que resonó en el espacio de la raíz que llevaba a su pequeña madriguera. Se arrinconó tanto como le fue posible, viendo las dos figuras subir a la madriguera, susurrándose frenéticamente una a la otra.

—San, ¡tienes que ser más silenciosa! Estaban pisándonos los talones y juro que esa chica del 1…

—Andrea.

—…Andrea, tiene audición sobrehumana.

—Lo siento, Tina, es que hace demasiado frío. El Distrito 11 es un jodido horno, no estoy acostumbrada a toda esta neblina de mierda… ¡Necesito más calor!

Kurt las contempló a las dos. Tina del 12 y "San" del 11. Y al parecer los profesionales estaban en camino. Así que si las chicas tenían que ser sorprendidas, debería ser ahora en lugar de cuando estuviesen cinco profesionales rondando el área.

Así que las silenció.

Las dos chicas se voltearon de inmediato, San alzando un cuchillo de roca irregular.

—¡Estoy desarmado! —susurró él apresuradamente, alzando las manos—. ¡Pero tienen que hacer silencio si los profesionales están en el camino!

San siguió con la roca alzada, sus dientes castañeando. Tina miró entre los dos, preocupada.

—Escucha —enfatizó Kurt—. No tenemos mucho tiempo, pero puedo arreglar tu ropa para que así retengas el calor.

Santana le miró recelosamente, pero podía ver su resolución debilitándose.

Él alargó la mano. —¿Tregua?

* * *

—_¿Deberíamos encontrar aliados?_

_Él y Quinn estaban solos en la cena, de nuevo. Sus mentores, Will y Terri, estaban fuera de la ciudad, haciendo Dios sabe qué. Él y Quinn habían tenido que elaborar una estrategia. Ni siquiera sabían si tenían patrocinadores. _

_Quinn se encogió de hombros. —Podrían ser útiles, depende de quién. Ese chico del 7, Joe, puede manejar un hacha bastante bien. ¿Quizás él? Cualquiera menos los profesionales. _

_Kurt vaciló. —¿Por qué?_

_Quinn rodó los ojos. —Por favor, Kurt. Somos del 8. Nos matarán antes de que se acabe el primer día. _

_Kurt miró nerviosamente hacia su habitación, donde estaban guardadas las dagas extrañas. —Sí… sí, supongo que tienes razón. _

* * *

San cedió, bajando su roca. —Tregua. —Estrechó su mano. Tina hizo lo mismo.

Kurt puso manos a la obra, enrollando la ropa de San alrededor de ella, dándole su chaqueta para que se abrigara más —_el 8 es frío, está bien_—, y los tres se instalaron, observando el neblinoso bosque.

Diez minutos después, los profesionales aparecieron, riendo y haciendo bullicio. Se desplegaron por el claro, tocando y pinchando cosas. Kurt, San y Tina, todas sus manos agarradas fuertemente.

La chica del 4, Harmony, se detuvo justo frente a su árbol. —Vaya, vaya, vaya. ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

Kurt alzó la mirada temerosamente desde detrás de las raíces, listo para darse a la fuga, pero la espalda de Harmony estaba volteada a su árbol. Ella estaba mirando al árbol opuesto al suyo, al otro lado del claro.

—Oh, Dios mío, ¿es en serio? —Jesse, el chico del 1, se echó a reír.

—¡Por favor…! —suplicó una voz desde los árboles.

Era Joe, el chico de rastas del 7.

Andrea, la chica del 1, puso una flecha en su arco. —¿Puedo hacer los honores?

—Nop —dijo Sebastian, del 4, retorciendo su lanza—. Es el turno de Blaine, ¿verdad, Blaine?

Kurt miró alrededor, distinguiendo a Blaine junto al árbol de Joe.

Estaba mirando directamente hacia Kurt.

Kurt esperó por ellas, las palabras que les acabarían. Porque de verdad, ¿qué esperanza tenían de sobrevivir a una pelea con cinco profesionales?

—Tienes razón, es mi turno. —Blaine despegó los ojos de Kurt y tiró dos cuchillos al árbol. Hubo un grito de dolor y luego silencio. Andrea tiró una flecha al cuerpo, por si acaso.

—Vayamos por los otros diez —dijo Jesse, y los profesionales comenzaron a dejar el claro. Blaine fue el último en irse, lanzando una mirada en la dirección de Kurt y reprimiendo un jadeo cuando se acercó lo suficiente para confirmar que sí era Kurt a quien había visto.

No fue hasta que el cuerpo de Joe cayó del árbol y el cañón estalló, dos minutos después, que los tres entraron en acción. Corrieron hacia el cuerpo de Joe, Tina tomando las armas, San agarrando su mochila, y Kurt quitándole la chaqueta. Se marcharon rápidamente, para que así sus restos pudiesen ser recogidos, caminando en la dirección opuesta a la de los profesionales y comparando botines. Su chaqueta era estándar, pero podía ser usada de abrigo. En su mochila habían cerillas, corteza de árbol comestible, una aguja y un hilo (los que Kurt reclamó), una cuña de madera para obtener savia de los árboles y un cuchillo, que San agarró y metió en su cinturón.

—Estas se ve ven extrañas, ¿no es así? —murmuró Tina, alzando las dagas.

Pero no eran dagas. Eran sais.

* * *

_Kurt entró nerviosamente al área de combate. Blaine estaba practicando esgrima con una espada, sin camisa, y sudor brillando en su pecho. Kurt tragó saliva y se aclaró la garganta. _

_Blaine se detuvo, regresando cuidadosamente la espada a su vaina. Alzó una ceja en interrogación. _

—_Um…—Kurt cambió su peso de un pie a otro—. Yo… vine a regresarte tus dagas. —Las extendió. _

_Blaine alzó las cejas con sorpresa antes de moverse hacia adelante para tomarlas. —No son dagas, son espadas sai. _

_Kurt asintió. Como si ello hiciese alguna diferencia para él. —Bien…_

_Blaine las metió en su cinturón antes de volver a sacar su espada. La balanceó antes de parecer percatarse de que Kurt seguía allí. —¿Qué?_

—_Yo sólo… quería disculparme —murmuró Kurt, la extraña palabra en su lengua—. Siento haber dicho lo que dije ayer y… sí. _

_Blaine parpadeó una vez antes de asentir. _

_Kurt dio unos golpecitos en su pierna nerviosamente. —Bueno, supongo que te veré…_

—_Espera. _

_Kurt se dio la vuelta._

_Blaine se lamió los labios y tragó saliva. —Me estaba preguntando… si quizás… ¿te gustaría que fuésemos aliados?_

_Y eso fue lo último que había esperado que saliera de la boca de Blaine. _

—_¿Aliados? —preguntó incredulamente—. Pero los profesionales…_

—_¡No quiero apartarme de su grupo! —exclamó Blaine, entonces miró alrededor, alarmado, asegurándose de que nadie le hubiese escuchado—. Mira, después de la cuenta regresiva, correremos. Trataré de agarrar tanto como pueda de la cornucopia, y nos abriremos paso por la arena. Solo nosotros dos. _

—_Pero… Quinn…_

—_No —dijo Blaine enfáticamente—. Sólo nosotros dos. Nadie más, tendríamos que matar eventualmente. _

_Kurt no dijo lo obvio. Que ellos tendrían que matarse eventualmente. Y sabía quién ganaría esa pelea. Así que optó por la que pensaba que era pregunta más segura. —Pero, ¿por qué yo como aliado?_

_Blaine le miró, sus ojos color verde-dorado sobrecogedores en su intensidad. _

—_Porque quiero que tú lo seas. _

_Le pasó los dos sais. —Toma estos. Los textiles no te ayudarán en la arena. Vamos, tenemos que entrenar. _

_Kurt miró los sais y frunció el ceño. —Pero no sé nada sobre… ¡ARGH! —Precipitadamente, alzó los dos sais en una "X", atrapando la espada de Blaine antes de que ésta le cortara en dos. _

_Blaine le sonrió ampliamente. —Bueno, al menos tienes buenos reflejos. Vamos, tenemos mucho que hacer._

_Blaine era implacable en su entrenamiento —aunque por qué Kurt no había esperado nada menos, nunca lo sabría—, al parecer esforzándose por realmente herir a Kurt. Kurt le bloqueaba tan bien como podía, dando el golpe ocasional, pero eventualmente ambas espadas sais de Blaine eran eliminadas de las manos de Kurt, y sus piernas derrumbadas. Blaine se sentaba a horcajadas sobre él, presionando la punta de su espada contra la garganta de Kurt con una gran sonrisa._

_En serio, ¿todos los ciudadanos del 2 eran psicópatas?_

—_Mientras estemos en esta posición. —Blaine sonrió con suficiencia—. ¿Qué tal algunas reglas básicas?_

_Kurt asintió tanto como podía con una espada presionada contra su garganta. _

—_Primero, nadie más. Sólo nosotros. Segundo, en la cornucopia, tú _corres. _Te largas de allí. Agarras una mochila si está junto a ti, pero luego tienes que correr. Yo agarraré lo que pueda, pero tú no durarías ni cinco minutos. _

_Kurt no lo discutió. _

—_Y por último… somos aliados. Eso es todo. Nada más. Aliados. _

_Algo dio una punzada en el fondo del pecho de Kurt, pero este lo ignoró. —Bien._

—_¿De acuerdo? _

—_De acuerdo. _

_Estrecharon sus manos._

* * *

Kurt terminó con los sais cuando San y Tina se dieron cuenta de que realmente podía _usarlos. _El día que le siguió a la muerte de Joe fue siniestramente tranquilo. No habían visto señal de los profesionales, y parecía que Mercedes y el chico rubio del 6 también había logrado permanecer fuera de sus destrozos.

La tarde siguiente, Tina fue en busca de alguna presa mientras Kurt y San desmontaban su campamento provisional, con intención de avanzar.

—¿Tienes algo en casa? —preguntó San de repente, enderezándose—. Un motivo para luchar más.

Kurt hizo una mueca. —No realmente. —Se sintió patético por admitirlo.

San asintió, apartándose el cabello de la cara. —Yo tampoco. Pero… Tina sí.

Kurt la miró y entendió. Porque Tina había pasado el día pasado parloteando sobre Mike y lo mucho que lo amaba. Él no tenía a nadie así, no desde que su padre murió. Y, viendo a Santana, al parecer ella tampoco tenía a nadie.

Asintió. —Si nos ponemos a pensarlo, Tina debería ganar.

San asintió. —Exacto. El 12 no ha tenido un ganador en casi cincuenta años. Enviémosla de vuelta a casa.

Se estrecharon las manos en un acuerdo.

—Sabes —dijo Kurt riendo—. No pareces la misma persona que en tu entrevista.

San rió, profunda y roncamente. —Yo podría decir lo mismo.

* * *

—_Entonces, Blaine —dijo Caesar Flickerman con su contagiosa sonrisa ligeramente espeluznante—. Tu hermano ganó los juegos hace siete años, cuando tenía dieciocho. _

_Blaine asintió. —Sip. _

—_Y tú tienes sólo diecisiete. ¿Crees que puedes estar a la altura del legado de tu hermano?_

_La sonrisa de Blaine fue casi cegadora, pero Kurt podía ver en sus ojos que estaba enfadado. —Estoy bastante seguro de que superaré a Cooper con creces._

* * *

—_Escucha, Caesar, sólo hay una cosa que necesitan saber sobre mí. Soy feroz, femenina, fenomenal y acabaré con todo el que se meta en mi camino. _

_Caesar rió. —Bueno, ¡allí tienen, amigos! ¡Santana del Distrito 11! ¡Es dinamita! Más vale que se cuiden de ella...  
_

* * *

—_¿No luce Quinn impresionante en ese vestido? —suspiró Caesar. _

—_Sí —concordó Kurt fácilmente—. Ella siempre luce fantástica. _

—_Pero escuche que no son las damas las que llaman tu atención, ¿cierto, Kurt? —Caesar le dio un codazo en broma con una sonrisa. _

_Kurt estaba entrando en pánico internamente. _¿De verdad? ¿Irían por ahí? _Carraspeó educadamente y miró a un lado. _

—_Oh, ¡no seas tímido, Kurt! Ahora, como estaba diciendo, de todos los tributos masculinos, ¿a cuál te gustaría besar más?_

_¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?_

—_A ninguno de ellos. _

_Caesar rió. —Vamos, Kurt, ¿te tiene que gustar por lo menos uno de ellos? ¿Qué tal Blaine? Con esos ojos verdes de ensueño…_

—_¿Por qué demonios besaría a alguien que quiere matarme?_

_Kurt casi se llevó la mano a la boca. ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpido? Estaba tratando de impresionarlos, de ganar patrocinadores. Nadie quería que le recordaran la pura crueldad y brutalidad de los Juegos, a pesar de el hecho de que eso era precisamente lo que estarían consumiendo con afán pronto. Pero no ahora. ¿Qué debería hacer? Qué… qué…_

—_¡Sebastian! —soltó el nombre del primer tributo masculino que le vino a la cabeza—. Yo… besaría a Sebastian…_

_Caesar salió de su estupor y arqueó sus cejas con sorpresa. —¿De verdad? ¿El atractivo tributo del Distrito 4? Bueno, Kurt, debo decir que tienes un excelente gusto, ¿no es así, gente? —La muchedumbre vitoreó en concordancia mientras Kurt intentaba salir del resto de la entrevista vivo._

_Kurt caminaba de atrás hacia adelante en el techo —el lugar de encuentro designado de él y de Blaine. Su entrevista no había sido de las mejores, pero tendría que hablar con Blaine sobre patrocinadores antes de que entraran a la arena mañana…_

_La puerta se abrió de golpe y Blaine atravesó airadamente la terraza, furioso. —¿Qué_ demonios _fue eso?_

_Kurt dio un salto, sorprendido. —Qué…_

—_¿Decirle a toda la maldita nación que quieres besar a Sebastian? —gritó Blaine, a menos de un pie de distancia de Kurt. _

_Kurt le miró fijamente, desconcertado por la rabia de Blaine. —S-sólo estaba tratando de enmendar mi error. Sebastian fue el primer nombre que me vino a la cabeza. Tenía que mencionar a alguien._

—_¡¿Entonces por qué no dijiste que yo?! ¡Pensé que eramos aliados! —Blaine caminaba de un lado a otro como un animal enfurecido. _

_Kurt parpadeó confundido._ _—Somos aliados. No pensé que tú…_

—_No, Kurt —espetó Blaine—. No pensaste. Nunca piensas cuando de estas cosas se trata…_

—_Blaine…_

—…_lo que te hace un desastre. _

_Kurt frunció el ceño. —Pues… espera, ¿qué quieres que haga?_

—_Sinceramente ya no me importa un carajo. Esta alianza ha terminado. _

_Kurt boqueó. —¿Qué? No, no puedes…_

—_¡Demonios que puedo! —gritó Blaine—. Vuelve con Quinn, Kurt. Me uniré a los profesionales._

—_Pero, Blaine…_

—_Dios, fui tan idiota, pensando que realmente valdrías algo como aliado. _

_Eso dolió. Y Kurt se tragó el bulto en su garganta mientras Blaine se iba escaleras abajo airadamente._

* * *

—¡Volví! —gritó Tina con entusiasmo a veinte pies de distancia—. Y miren, encontré un conejo.

—Gracias a Dios —gimió Santana cuando ambos saltaron del troco—. He estado soñando con carne desde…

Kurt reaccionó instintivamente.

Vio el destello metálico sobre el hombro de Tina y corrió, arrojándola a un lado. Gritó de dolor cuando la flecha cortó un lado de su brazo, tirándole al suelo.

—¡Harmony, rápido! ¡Están por aquí! —escuchó gritar a Andrea.

Se volteó hacia las chicas. —San, vete.

San negó con la cabeza, su cuchillo ya afuera. —No vo…

—¡Santana! —espetó él—. ¡Agarra a Tina y lárguense de aquí! ¡Recuerda tu promesa!

San le miró fijamente antes de asentir, agarrando a Tina del brazo y corriendo lejos de donde había venido la flecha.

Se volteó hacia Andrea justo a tiempo para derrumbar una de sus flechas con un sai. Pero eso fue todo, de ahora en adelante estaba decidido a estar a la ofensiva —al menos estratégicamente—, estaba sangrando y sólo tenía un objetivo. Tenía que conseguirles a Tina y a San tanto tiempo como le fuera posible. Así que corrió a la izquierda, guiando a Andrea a una persecución. Después de un minuto escuchó a Harmony unírsele también. Gracias a Dios que corría rápido.

Harmony le alcanzó. Tenía un cuchillo trinchante que tenía picos afilados —evidentemente para limpiar pescado. Ella clavó el cuchillo en su espalda, consiguiendo atravesar una de sus capas.

Afortunadamente tenía cuatro.

Corrió alrededor de un roble gigante, logrando salir detrás de ella y golpearle la cabeza contra la corteza. Siguió corriendo cuando ella cayó al suelo, inconsciente, volteándose para desviar una de las flechas de Andrea.

Llegó a un claro, dando vueltas para derrivar otra flecha antes de atacar a Andrea. Ésta estaba frustrándose, lanzando flecha tras flecha, tratando de darle, pero las desviaba todas del camino. Mientras ella extendía la mano para agarrar otra, él le tiró uno de sus sais y éste se quedó atrapado en su hombro. Ella gritó de dolor, dejando caer su arco. Kurt corrió y clavó el otro en la articulación donde su cuello se encontraba con su hombro.

Ella cayó al suelo, sangre derramándose por todos lados.

Su primer asesinato.

Tiró de sus armas y corrió. Siguió corriendo por el bosque. Hasta que dos cosas le hicieron detenerse.

El bum del cañón señalando la fuerte de Andrea.

Y de repente Blaine estaba parado frente a él, a diez pies de distancia.

* * *

_Kurt se lamió los labios, más que aterrorizado cuando la cuenta regresiva llegó a veinte. La cornucopia estaba llena de armas, comida y herramientas. Miró hacia Quinn, que estaba a cuatro tributos de distancia. Su plan era correr, correr tan rápido como les fuese posible para encontrar refugio. Afortunadamente, estaban rodeados de niebla, así que no debería ser demasiado difícil._

_Pero Quinn estaba mirando considerablemente hacia una mochila que estaba a diez metros enfrente de ella. Kurt pensó que era demasiado peligroso —él sólo agarraría la pequeña mochila que le llamaba desde sólo un par de pies de distancia entre él y la cornucopia— pero no había tiempo para discusiones. Le dirigió un asentimiento con tres segundos faltantes._

_El cañón disparó. _

_Agarró la mochila, colgándola sobre su espalda mientras retrocedía rápidamente, sus ojos fijos en Quinn. Ella agarró la mochila y él se dio la vuelta y corrió._

—_¡Kurt!_

_Se volteó ante la voz de Quinn. _

_Estaba parada, a veinte pies de distancia de él, una lanza sobresaliendo de su pecho. Escupió a montón de sangre._

_Sebastian sonrió ampliamente desde detrás de ella. —¿Qué tal ese beso?_

_Pelear o huir. _

_Kurt corrió._

* * *

Kurt aspiró bruscamente por su nariz.

Blaine estaba parado allí, espada en mano, mirando a Kurt con aire pensativo.

Bueno, Kurt ya era hombre muerto.

Atacó, sais girando, y Blaine contraatacó con fuerza. Kurt se percató de que Blaine había estado conteniéndose con él durante el entrenamiento. Esa espada era como una extensión de su ser, desviando cada uno de los golpes de Kurt con facilidad. Kurt _consiguió _cortar una de las mejillas de Blaine, pero perdió un arma en el proceso.

Entrando en pánico, Kurt empuñó su sai restante hacia el estómago de Blaine, pero éste fue rápido y ágil. Blaine evitó la puñalada como si la hubiese estado esperando exactamente donde terminó en el aire, y también eliminó esa de la mano de Kurt.

Kurt estaba acabado. Lo había estado desde que se ofreció por Puck.

Pero, demonios, no iba a caer sin pelear.

Así que pateó a Blaine en la espinilla.

Blaine en realidad dejó caer su espada, sorprendido, mientras siseaba de dolor.

Kurt prosiguió con afán, tratando de golpearle, pero Blaine le agarró la muñeca, torciéndola hacia el otro lado. Entonces le agarró la nuca, y Kurt supo que había terminado. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando el repentino dolor que significaba un cuello roto y un tributo menos en los Juegos, cuando de repente sintió gotas de agua aterrizando en sus mejillas, labios y frente, y abrió los ojos en shock. Estaba cayendo lluvia del cielo; ¿y Blaine?

Blaine estaba besándole.

* * *

**Continuará…**

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado.

Hay ciertos detalles en esta historia y sé que no debería omitirlos, pero lo haré para evitar adelantos. Luego pueden darme lata por ello. Yo, en lo personal, la he amado.

Bueno, gracias por leer y comentar.


	2. Parte 2a

Traducción autorizada por **inkystars**

**Resumen:** Kurt Hummel, un voluntario del Distrito 8, deambula por los neblinosos bosques del Juego, formando alianzas, esquivando profesionales y preguntándose qué pasó exactamente entre él y tributo portador de espadas del Distrito 2, Blaine Anderson.

**Disclaimer:** Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk y Fox. La historia es de inkystars, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**Parte 2a**

* * *

Kurt se quedó paralizado del shock, todo forcejeo agotándose de su cuerpo mientras miraba a Blaine, casi bizqueando. Su cabeza estaba en blanco. Se quedó inmóvil allí mientras Blaine agarraba fuertemente su muñeca y presionaba los labios de Kurt contra los suyos mientras la lluvia caía sobre ellos.

Kurt respiró profundo por la nariz, su cabeza lanzándose hacia atrás inmediatamente cuando un hedor amargo llenó sus fosas nasales.

Kurt abrió los ojos de golpe, sorprendido, las manos de Blaine todavía agarrando fuertemente su nuca y su muñeca. Los labios de Blaine estaban rojos y éste estaba respirando con pesadez mientras la lluvia comenzaba a empaparlos. —Yo…—murmuró Blaine, su voz áspera. Olfateó la lluvia, apartando la mirada antes de que sus ojos se ensancharan con horror. —¡Vamos! —gritó, jalando a Kurt de la muñeca a través el bosque.

El ceño de Kurt se frunció en confusión mientras se tambaleaba detrás de Blaine, casi tropezando con ramas y raíces mientras iban por el bosque a toda prisa. —Blaine, qué…—Esquivó la rama de un árbol.

—¡Sólo apresúrate! —espetó Blaine, en pánico. Jaló el brazo de Kurt con más fuerza.

Kurt siseó de dolor mientras la herida de la flecha de Andrea sangraba debajo de su chaqueta. —Pero, no entiendo…

—¡Es lluvia de alcohol, Kurt! ¡Ahora _vamos_!

A Kurt se le heló la sangre mientras aceleraba, miedo haciendo que mantuviera el paso con Blaine.

Lluvia de alcohol. Todos sabían sobre la lluvia de alcohol. Había pasado el año en el que el hermano de Blaine, Cooper, había ganado los juegos. Había habido un momento de calma en la matanza y aparentemente el Capitolio se había aburrido, así que, en lugar de lluvia, habían vertido alcohol sobre toda la arena. Todo lo que se había necesitado era que un tonto tributo del Distrito 5 encendiera una cerilla y toda la arena se encontró en llamas. Sólo tres habían sobrevivido —Cooper por ocultarse bajo tierra.

Kurt no tenía idea de cómo Blaine sabía por qué camino estaban yendo —o si al menos lo sabía—, pero la lluvia estaba cayendo con más fuerza, así que sólo siguió hacia adelante sin parar.

De repente, Blaine dio un giro muy brusco y Kurt casi golpeó un árbol. Pasaron por un campo de helechos que guiaba al borde de la montaña, zigzaguearon por el follaje para entrar a la boca de una cueva.

Blaine le abrió paso a Kurt para que éste entrara, fuera del alcance de la lluvia, antes de alzarlo y tirarlo a diez pies en el interior de la cueva.

Kurt gritó al aterrizar sobre su brazo herido —afortunadamente sin rompérselo— y se acurrucó sobre sí mismo mientras oleadas de dolor sacudían su cuerpo.

Blaine retrocedió un par de pies para así poder correr y brincar siete pies más allá. Aterrizó grácilmente y precisamente cerca de Kurt, pero con suficiente espacio entre ellos para no hostigarle. Blaine suspiró, pasándose las manos por su cabello rizado y haciendo una mueca por la mezcla residual del gel y el alcohol.

—Qué…—Kurt hizo una mueca, apretando los dientes mientras se incorporaba—. Qué… _demonios… _¿por qué fue eso?

—Nos empapamos por todo el camino —dijo Blaine, quitándose la camisa y retorciéndola sobre una gran grieta cercana a la pared de la cueva—. Si sólo hubiésemos entrado corriendo, habríamos dejado un camino guiando justo hacia nosotros y nos habríamos quemado cuando la arena se incendiara. Y estoy bastante seguro de que no puedes brincar lo suficientemente lejos, así que te arrojé.

Kurt fulminó a Blaine con la mirada, observando desde sus mejillas hasta el puente de su nariz y cejas, repitiendo el proceso para asegurarse de mantener los ojos más arriba del cuello de Blaine. —Podrías haberme advertido.

—Habrías dicho que no. —Blaine se encogió de hombros y se desabrochó los pantalones con un sonido húmedo de metal raspando el cuero.

—¡Ey! ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Kurt se adentró más en la cueva, alarmado.

Blaine rodó los ojos y se quitó los pantalones, retorciéndolos como había hecho con la camisa. —¿De verdad quieres estar sentado en un charco de alcohol toda la noche?

Kurt envolvió sus brazos fuertemente alrededor de sus rodillas, sintiéndose extrañamente aturdido mientras se volteaba hacia la pared y gritaba—: ¡Por supuesto que no!

Se escuchó el sonido de algo desgarrándose y Kurt tuvo la vaga y extraña sensación de su espalda siendo jalada. Echó un vistazo alrededor y se dio cuenta de que Blaine había roto su chaqueta justo en el medio. —¿Qué demonios? —chilló, y se alejó de un salto del jalón, enderezándose y haciendo que la chaqueta se resbalara de sus hombros y cayera al suelo con un ruido húmedo.

Kurt apartó la mirada de la chaqueta que estaba alrededor de sus tobillos, en shock. Blaine estaba mirando a Kurt con un petulante ceño fruncido. —Tienes que desnudarte.

—¡No, no tengo que! —protestó Kurt con los dientes apretados para mantener el siseo de dolor a un mínimo, pero por mucho que intentara pararse recto, el dolor en su brazo y espalda por la caída le hizo curvarse y chocar contra la pared.

—¡Sí, tienes que hacerlo! —insistió Blaine, tirando de la camisa de Kurt, ignorando sus manos inquietas—. Porque Coop dijo… Coop dijo…

—¡No me importa lo que dijo el estúpido de Cooper! —gritó Kurt. El grito le desequilibró, así que se encontró tropezando contra Blaine, cuyos dedos siguieron jalando y moviéndose torpemente sobre la ropa de Kurt, a pesar que éstos estaban aprisionados entre sus cuerpos.

La expresión de Blaine se iluminó. —Estúpido Cooper…—murmuró mientras sacudía la cabeza y agarraba a Kurt por los hombros para enderezarlo, balanceándose un poco y provocando una mueca de dolor de Kurt que su cerebro no registró—. Ey, Kurt, ¡eso es gracioso! ¡Estúpido Cooper! ¡Estúpido Cooper!

Soltó una risita para luego ponerse una mano sobre la boca, sus ojos ensanchándose. —Estamos ebrios. Kurt, el alcohol puede traspasar la piel, estamos _ebrios. _

—¡No lo estoy! —gritó Kurt, antes de caerse. Le lanzó una mirada furiosa a las rocas debajo de sus manos—. De acuerdo, bien. Quizás lo estoy.

—Por eso es que tenemos que quitarnos la ropa —gruñó Blaine—. Porque mientras más contacto tenga nuestra piel con el alcohol, más nos embriagamos.

Kurt hizo un mohín malhumoradamente. —Pero me gustan mis capas…

—Vamos, Kurt. —Blaine sostuvo a Kurt contra la pared de la cueva y removió las tres capas extras que éste tenía encima. Trató de extender la mano hacia su camiseta, pero Kurt le detuvo.

—No. Esto se queda. Al igual que mis pantalones —dijo con firmeza—. Intenta algo y te apuñalaré. —Alargó la mano hacia una de las espadas sai que estaban en las presillas de sus pantalones.

Su mano se cerró sólo sobre la tela.

Entrando en pánico, miró hacia abajo. Nada. No habían armas.

—Mis sais…—Miró alrededor frenéticamente, pero allí sólo estaba Blaine—. _¡Idiota! _¡Nos trajiste a rastras y dejamos nuestras armas!

Blaine se quedó inmóvil, girando sobre sus talones, ojos cayendo en su vaina vacía.

—¡¿Qué pasa si alguien nos encuentra?! —gritó Kurt, y en su pánico comenzó a golpear el pecho de Blaine, pero estaba tan adolorido que apenas podía juntar fuerza en sus puños—. ¡Estamos completamente indefensos porque _alguien _no pudo detenerse para agarrar nuestras armas!

Blaine detuvo los golpes de Kurt rodeando sus muñecas cuidadosamente para así no lastimarle. —¡No había tiempo! Olí el alcohol y teníamos que correr. ¡Disculpa si estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de salvar nuestras vidas como para preocuparme por algo más!

Kurt le fulminó con la mirada, retorciéndose en el agarre de Blaine para así poder alejarse de su pecho, esforzándose por no tambalearse. —Como sea. Volveré allí y tomaré mis armas.

Blaine apretó el agarre en su muñeca. —¡No! Kurt, no puedes. Si vuelves, ellos… es probable que mueras.

—Ya todos saben que es lluvia de alcohol —espetó Kurt, alejando la mano de Blaine—. Nadie será lo suficientemente estúpido como para encender una cerilla.

—¡Como si eso fuese a detener al Capitolio de incendiar la arena!

Kurt sabía que era probable que Blaine tuviese razón, pero no le importaba. —Iré a buscar mis sais —dijo firmemente mientras caminaba hacia la entrada.

Blaine le agarró por la cintura, jalándole hacia atrás mientras Kurt se sacudía y pateaba, tratando de soltarse. Pero los brazos de Blaine eran como dos barras de hierro cerrándose alrededor del pecho de Kurt. Kurt se inclinó hacia adelante y luego tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, dándole de lleno en la mandíbula. Blaine maldijo y le soltó. Kurt se volteó de inmediato y le golpeó con tanta fuerza como pudo, haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando su puño entró en contacto con la mejilla de Blaine.

La cabeza de Blaine se balanceó hacia un lado por el impacto. Perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo. Kurt comenzó a correr hacia la entrada, pero la pierna de Blaine se estiró desde debajo de su cuerpo tumbado, chocando con los pies de Kurt, resultando en Kurt volviendo a caer sobre su brazo herido. Trató de volver a levantarse, pero Blaine se irguió sobre él y le inmovilizó contra el piso. Kurt se retorció debajo de Blaine, logrando tumbarse sobre su espalda. Trató de usar su peso para rodarles, pero ello no sirvió. Sólo era un chico flacucho del Distrito 8. Blaine podía ser un poco más bajo que él, pero tenía músculos y peso a su favor. Pegó las muñecas de Kurt en el suelo, ambos respirando pesadamente en el aire lleno de sudor y alcohol.

Entonces Blaine se inclinó hacia adelante y volvió a besar a Kurt.

Kurt rodó los ojos, pero suspiró, porque todo se sentía agradable, cálido y difuso… Cerró los ojos y se contoneó cómodamente. Esto era bastante agradable, en realidad. Blaine estaba lamiendo su boca, y hacía cosquillas y era extraño, pero le gustaba… _no._

—¡Basta! —murmuró Kurt con la boca invadida por la otra lengua. Sacudió vigorosamente la cabeza de atrás hacia adelante hasta que su boca estuvo separada de la de Blaine con un ruido húmedo.

—¿Qué? —gruñó Blaine, su frente cayendo sobre la clavícula de Kurt.

—¿No hablaremos sobre esto? —Kurt frunció el ceño.

—¿Sobre qué? —murmuró Blaine en la piel de Kurt, su cabeza sin moverse de su sitio.

—Sobre por qué sigues besándome.

Blaine gruñó y enterró la cara en el cuello de Kurt para que así éste no pudiese verlo. —¿Porque quiero?

—¿Porque quieres? —preguntó Kurt con escepticismo.

—Sí —espetó Blaine—. ¿Realmente es tan difícil de entender?

—Uh, ¡sí! —replicó Kurt, su tono igual de cortante—. Porque hasta hace un par de días estabas dispuesto a arrojarme a los perros sólo porque dije que quería besar a alguien…

—¡Porque no era yo!

Kurt parpadeó, sorprendido. Entonces la furia le inundó. —Espera, a ver si lo he entendido. ¿Terminaste con nuestra alianza, que fue tu idea en primer lugar, y te uniste a los Profesionales… porque estabas _celoso_? _¡Él sólo fue el primer nombre al azar que apareció en mi cabeza!_

Blaine tenía su mirada furiosa clavada en la pared que tenían a un lado.

Kurt se mordió la lengua para evitar que la bilis se le fuera a la garganta. —Apártate de mí.

—Kurt...

—¡_Joder, _apártate de mí, Blaine!

Blaine le miró con una plétora de emociones, sus ojos moviéndose nerviosamente de un lado al otro sobre los de Kurt, como esperando algo. No lo encontró, siendo tal el forcejeo en el que estaban, y se alejó de Kurt suavemente, pero sin apartar nunca sus ojos de él.

Kurt se levantó, sacudiéndose la ropa y conteniendo sus lágrimas furiosas. —Me voy —dijo claramente. Se volteó sobre sus tobillos y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada de la cueva—. Volveré al claro y recuperaré mis armas…

—Kurt.

Hubo un suave chasquido.

Kurt bajó la cabeza, humillado, momentánea y perfectamente consciente de que un montón de personas podrían haber atestiguado lo que había pasado. Aun así le dio la espalda a Blaine como si éste fuese el único capaz de verle y caminó hacia la entrada de la cueva—. Y no me importa si tratas de detenerme…

—¡Kurt!

Luego un silbido bajo.

—Porque me vo…—Kurt apenas estaba a un par de pies de la entrada de la cueva cuando los brazos de Blaine se envolvieron alrededor de su cadera y le voltearon bruscamente. Hubo en estruendo apagado afuera, luego el grito de Blaine en su oreja mientras eran lanzados a veinte pies en el interior de la cueva. Los gritos de Blaine continuaron. Había aterrizado debajo de Kurt, amortiguando su caída y, de ese modo, tomando la mayor parte de la caída él mismo.

Kurt se apartó de él con los ojos muy abiertos mientras miraba el fuego encendido restallar más allá de la entrada de la cueva, donde acababa de estar.

Le habían prendido fuego a la arena.

La mismísima arena a la que casi había salido.

Pero Blaine...

Bajó la mirada y Blaine estaba sobre su abdomen, respirando con pesadez y sollozando silenciosamente. Toda su espalda estaba quemada, al igual que la parte trasera de su cuello, siguiendo por el chamuscado nacimiento de su cabello.

Había tomado la caída por Kurt.

Kurt miró la piel roja y con ampollas formándose, con horror, por un par de momentos antes de reaccionar. En casa, la mayoría de los accidentes en las fábricas textiles eran amputaciones, pero habían una o dos quemaduras ocasionales, y sabía cómo tratarlas.

Bueno, sabía cómo tratarlas cuando tenía la medicina apropiada a mano.

Hurgó en la mochila de Blaine —la suya había sido dejada cuando se había separado de Tina y San—, y encontró una botella de agua, una chaqueta, algo de pescado seco, tallos de apio, un pequeño cuchillo, soga, y una extraña fruta rosada que nunca había visto antes. Sacó la chaqueta y la extendió en el suelo, antes de conducir a Blaine hacia ella. Hubo un montón de muecas de dolor y quejidos, pero logró poner a Blaine boca abajo sobre la chaqueta con los brazos de la cabeza. Agarró la botella de agua y la echó en la espalda de Blaine. El agua fría, se aseguró, ese era el primer paso.

No hizo que los gritos resonando por la caverna fueran más fáciles de digerir.

Kurt se mordió el labio mientras extendía gentilmente un flujo de agua por toda la espalda de Blaine, limpiándola de los escombros de la cueva. Blaine mordió el material de su chaqueta, gritando, su voz ronca.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento! —murmuró Kurt frenéticamente. Vertió el resto del agua en la espalda de Blaine, sabiendo que se arrepentiría cuando tuvieran sed, pero arrojando el hecho al fondo de su cabeza para enfocarse en la tarea a mano. Sólo deseaba que hubiese alguna manera de limpiar la herida, pero no podía llamar a ninguno de sus patrocinadores por ayuda porque no había forma de que un paracaídas lograse pasar en medio del fuego. Si tan sólo tuviese algo de medicina o pomada o algo... Suspiró y bajó la botella, haciendo una mueca por el corte en su brazo, que se estiró con su movimiento. Lo miró y aguijoneó la carne. Seguía siendo un corte profundo, pero parecía estar sanando muy bien, y la piel no estaba enrojecida.

Frunció el ceño. Las flechas no habían estado esterilizadas y había estado sudando, ¿entonces por qué el corte estaba tan limpio? El olor a acre llenó sus fosas nasales mientras se inclinaba más hacia este —lluvia de alcohol. Olfateó la manga de su camisa.

—Desinfectante —murmuró. Sin pensar, se la quitó y la presionó suavemente sobre la espalda de Blaine.

El grito de Blaine hizo que Kurt diera un salto y se cubriera los oídos mientras éste continuaba por un minuto entero, hasta que Blaine se desmayó del dolor.

Kurt se quitó cautelosamente las manos de sus oídos resonantes y presionó la tela firmemente contra la espalda de Blaine, haciendo que un poco de líquido se elevara sobre la tela y el cuerpo de Blaine comenzara a retorcerse. Levantó una esquina de la camisa para ver un pus amarillento rezumando pus de ampollas y grietas. Kurt se tambaleó por el hedor, pero quitó cuidadosamente la camisa de la espalda de Blaine.

El pus estaba borbotando por toda la quemadura, goteando y derramándose por los costados de Blaine. Kurt respiró profundo para calmarse. Podía hacer esto. Tenía que hacer esto. Si Blaine no le hubiese apartado del camino, él mismo habría caminado justo en _esto_ y probablemente no habría sobrevivido. ¡Y Blaine ni siquiera tenía una camisa puesta!

Kurt fue a agarrar las otras dos camisas que había tenido puestas antes de que Blaine se las hubiese quitado, todavía completamente empapadas de alcohol. Kurt se sonrojó ante el recuerdo de Blaine desvistiéndole, pero lo apartó rápidamente antes de enfocarse en su espalda. Tomó una de las camisas y empezó a retorcerla lentamente, poniendo una pierna detrás de los muslos de Blaine y la otra sobre su brazo cuando su cuerpo comenzó a retorcerse. Grandes cantidades de pus comenzaron a salir, pero el alcohol estaba haciendo un buen trabajo escurriéndolo. Para cuando estaba retorciendo la segunda camisa, la espalda de Blaine estaba comenzando a verse irritada y en carne viva. Todavía necesitaba medicina, pero al menos ahora no habría infección.

Kurt quitó cuidadosamente sus piernas del cuerpo de Blaine una vez que el pecho de este comenzó a subir y bajar en un sueño pacífico. Limpió los fluidos que estaban alrededor de Blaine con su camisa arruinada, luego la tiró hacia el fuego, que había comenzado a extinguirse. Puso la ropa suya y de Blaine a un par de pies más cerca de las llamas para que así se secaran. Luego se puso junto a Blaine, esperando a que el fuego se apagara. No tomó mucho tiempo. El alcohol no sustentaba un incendio por mucho.

Un cañón sonó.

Luego otro.

Luego un tercero.

Kurt sintió que una extraña tristeza le inundaba. Supuso que era mucho pedir que Jesse, Harmony y Sebastian fueran las razones por las que esos cañones sonaron.

Suspiró antes de enrollar su chaqueta rota y acurrucarse junto a Blaine, la cueva todavía cálida por las llamas. Con un último vistazo a la piel cruda, se quedó dormido.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

Espero que no haya ningún error ni alguna gran metida de pata (y si es así, disculpen -y avisen)... al parecer mi cabeza no quiere encontrarle la coherencia a las traducciones.

Bueno, gracias por leer y comentar :)


	3. Parte 2b

Traducción autorizada por **inkystars**

**Resumen:** Kurt Hummel, un voluntario del Distrito 8, deambula por los neblinosos bosques del Juego, formando alianzas, esquivando profesionales y preguntándose qué pasó exactamente entre él y el tributo portador de espadas del Distrito 2, Blaine Anderson.

**Disclaimer:** Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk y Fox. La historia es de inkystars, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**Parte 2b**

* * *

Kurt se despertó bruscamente al escuchar el estruendoso estallido del himno, y vio a Blaine despertarse de igual manera. Siseó de dolor, pero Kurt estaba contento de ver que ya no estaba sufriendo tanto como sus sollozos habían indicado más temprano.

Kurt se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia la abrasada y oscura entrada de la cueva para observar la actualización proyectada en el cielo.

Bueno, se le cumplió uno de sus deseos.

Harmony fue el primer rostro mostrado, significando que Sebastian y Jesse todavía seguían allí afuera. Contuvo el aliento mientras esperaba por los otros dos:

El chico rubio del Distrito 6 cuyo nombre nunca había logrado recordar.

Y…

Mercedes del 9. Sintió un breve punzada de tristeza mientras recordaba sus tiempos en la estación de plantas comestibles, pero suspiró de alivio al saber que San y Tina seguían allí afuera, y vivas.

—¿Cuántos? —susurró Blaine roncamente desde su lecho improvisado.

—Tres —murmuró Kurt mientras volvía a sentarse junto a él—. Ese chico rubio del 6…

—Sam —dijo Blaine en voz baja.

—Sam —asintió Kurt—, Mercedes del 9 y… Harmony.

—Bien —dijo Blaine, arrugando la nariz mientras se incorporaba cautelosamente, teniendo cuidado con su espalda—. Nunca me agradó. Se creía la mejor pescadora del 4, pero sólo podía atrapar piscardos.

—¿Entonces por qué estabas aliado con ella? —dijo Kurt antes de poder pensarlo.

Blaine se encogió de hombros. —Somos los profesionales. Eso es lo que debemos hacer.

—Eso es estúpido —dijo Kurt, su ira volviendo a elevarse—. ¿Por qué no sólo eliges con quién quieres estar?

Blaine resopló. —No lo entenderías. Eso es lo que _se espera_ de nosotros. Es para lo que estamos entrenados desde el día en el que nacimos. Siempre iba a terminar con los profesionales.

—¿Entonces por qué me pediste que fuera tu aliado? —dijo Kurt, modesto.

Blaine suspiró. —Te lo he dicho cientos de veces, Kurt. Porque quería que lo fueses.

—Pero, ¿por qué siquiera_ preguntar?_ —refutó—. Si siempre terminarías con la banda de profesionales, ¿por qué me lo pediste, me entrenaste e ignoraste lo que todos esperaban que hicieras si nada de ello importaría al final de todos modos?

—¡Porque no podía dejar que ingresaras a la arena sin estar preparado! —vociferó Blaine—. ¡No habrías durado ni la primera hora!

—¿Pero por qué _yo_? —gritó Kurt desesperadamente, harto de su danza verbal—. ¿Cuál es tu punto? ¿Por qué me quieres como aliado? ¡No tiene sentido!

—¡Porque me _importas_! —gritó Blaine—. Jesús, Kurt, ¿_realmente_ te es tan difícil de comprender? ¡No te quiero como aliado por tus habilidades o porque podría usarte para ganar, ¡te_ quiero_ porque me importas y quiero protegerte y mantenerte cerca y sano y salvo! —Blaine le miró desesperadamente, sus ojos de oro verde brillantes con lágrimas—. Eso es todo lo que siempre he querido, desde que te vi por primera vez en la sala de entrenamiento en la estación de nudos.

Kurt se quedó inmóvil, sus ojos muy abiertos y sus puños apretados contra el suelo pedregoso. —Pero… eso no tiene sentido. No nos conocíamos. ¿Por qué querrías proteger a un desconocido?

Blaine se echó a reír, pero sin gracias. —¿Realmente sigues sin reconocerme? Pensé que lo harías sin el gel para el cabello.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—El nudo cuadrado —dijo Blaine simplemente.

El ceño de Kurt se frunció. —¿El nudo cuadrado?

—Has sabido cómo hacer ese nudo desde que tenías seis años.

Kurt parpadeó. —¿Cómo supiste…?

—Porque es el primer nudo que me enseñaste.

—Sí —asintió Kurt—. En la sala de entrenamiento.

—No, cuando yo tenía siete años.

* * *

_—¡Blaine!_

_Blaine apartó la mirada de sus pedazos de cuerda, escondiéndolos rápidamente detrás de su espalda. —¿Sí, padre?_

_Su padre le miró severamente. —¿Qué estás haciendo?_

_—Sólo…—tragó saliva—. Sólo un ejercicio para la escuela._

_Vio venir el golpe sobre su cabeza._

_—¡No puedo creer que todavía no hayas conquistado el nudo más básico! —espetó su padre._

_—¡Lo siento! —chilló Blaine, y se encogió en su postura—. Es sólo que… necesito un poco de ayuda…_

_—¡Los Anderson no necesitan ayuda! —Su padre dio un suspiro—. No sé por qué no puedes ser más como Cooper._

_Y allí estaban. Las palabras que siempre herían más profundo._

* * *

_—Espera aquí, Blaine —murmuró su padre mientras empujaba a Blaine hacia una silla._

_Blaine suspiró. Siempre tenía que ir con su padre a entregar las armas de los agentes de la paz, porque ello aparentemente era "experiencia de aprendizaje" que necesitaba para sus clases. Pero en realidad era bastante aburrido. Así que volvió a sacar su cuerda y trató de hacer el nudo._

_—¡No, tonto! ¡Es así! —Manos pálidas y pequeñas le quitaron la cuerda y la retorcieron perfectamente en un nudo cuadrado. Las manos volvieron a deshacer la cuerda y la pusieron de vuelta en las suyas. Entonces se fijaron en sus manos y dedos junto con la cuerda y las doblaron hasta que hizo un nudo, ladeado, pero completo—. ¿Ves? —rió la voz—. No es tan difícil, ¿verdad?_

_Blaine alzó la mirada para encontrar a un chico de alrededor de su edad. Su cabello era castaño y parecía suave, y tenía grandes ojos azules que realmente eran muy bonitos. Le sonrió a Blaine. Tenía dientes pequeños. Blaine dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió—: Mi nombre es Blaine. —Extendió una mano._

_El chico sonrió, estrechando su mano. —Kurt._

_Blaine devolvió la sonrisa nerviosamente. —Pues, um… ¿qué estás haciendo aquí, Kurt?_

_—¡Esta es mi primera vez en el Distrito 2! —dijo Kurt con emoción—. Su ropa aquí es mucho más bonita que la de casa. Pero mi mami y mi papi trabajan en la fábrica textil y fueron elegidos para entregar los uniformes de los agentes de la paz, ¡así que pude faltar a la escuela y venir con ellos! —Arrugó la nariz—. El viaje fue realmente espeluznante, pero mi mami me cantó una canción de cuna y me sentí mejor._

_Blaine parpadeó, viendo al extraño chico que parecía tan feliz y lleno de energía. Se preguntó cómo serían las cosas si su madre le cantara cuando estaba asustado. Rió amargamente por lo bajo al pensarlo, no había manera de que eso pasara nunca. —¿Cómo es la canción?_

_Kurt brincó a su lado y comenzó a hacer unos ruidos para calentar, para luego enseñarle a Blaine la canción de cuna sobre seguridad y consuelo. Blaine enroscó despacio sus dedos alrededor de la muñeca de Kurt, gustándole la sensación, el toque y la seguridad que el contacto le daba._

_—¡Tengo que irme ahora! —dijo Kurt cuando una mujer y un hombre aparecieron —obviamente sus padres—. ¡Pero realmente me alegra que seas mi amigo, Blaine! —Le dio un abrazo y se fue corriendo, dejándole sin habla._

* * *

Kurt miró fijamente a Blaine mientras éste terminaba su historia. No era posible… Algo al fondo de la mente de Kurt se encendió, pero lo que dijo sonaba preciso y extrañamente familiar y…

—_¡Al menos tus padres te amaban lo suficiente para mantenerte cerca y cantarte canciones de cuna cuando estabas asustado!_

—El pasillo…—murmuró Kurt, presionando una mano sobre su boca—. Cuando te dije por qué me ofrecí como voluntario. Tú… tú sabías lo de mi mamá cantándome…

—Ups —Blaine hizo una mueca—. Debió habérseme salido.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste? —susurró Kurt.

—Supongo…—Blaine suspiró, frustrado—. Supongo que sólo quería que te dieras cuenta tú solo. Digo… yo supe quién eras tú desde el segundo en el que vi la grabación de tu cosecha, y entonces estabas en la sala de entrenamiento, así que me senté a tu lado y fingí tener problemas con el nudo…

—Dios mío, estabas bromeando —se percató Kurt.

Blaine sonrió. —Sí. Pero entonces tú hiciste y dijiste casi lo mismo que hace diez años, así que pensé que me reconocerías cuando alcé la mirada, pero… no lo hiciste.

—Yo…—Kurt realmente no sabía qué decir. Todas las revelaciones seguían inundándole—. ¿Y qué pasa ahora?

—¡No lo sé! —admitió Blaine con una risa—. ¿Cenamos?

Kurt resopló, pero jaló la mochila y sacó el pescado, el apio y la extraña fruta rosada. —¿Qué es esto?

Blaine arqueó una ceja. —¿De verdad nunca has visto una granada antes? —Tomó el pequeño cuchillo y la cortó en seis partes, sacando todas las semillas.

Kurt agarró una de las semillas y se la metió a la boca, sorprendido por el sabor.

Blaine rió por su expresión. —Ten. —Dividió la fruta, el pescado y los vegetales y le pasó la mitad de todo a Kurt.

—No —protestó Kurt—. Estás herido, necesitas más…

—No —dijo Blaine firmemente—. Debes conservar tu fuerza. Si alguien nos encuentra o nos metemos en problemas, yo no podré ayudarte.

Kurt todavía estaba dudoso, pero asintió, aceptando su parte de la comida.

Comieron en silencio, la incertidumbre de su situación flotando pesadamente en el ambiente. —Deberíamos, um…—Kurt se aclaró la garganta—. Deberíamos descansar un poco.

Blaine asintió en concordancia, siseando mientras se bajaba.

Kurt se mordió los labios. —Un momento.

Salió de la cueva. Por lo que podía ver, la mayor parte del follaje de los arbustos y árboles estaba tan mullido y verde como cuando los había visto la primera vez en la cornucopia, pero en lugar de la fría y brumosa neblina de antes, había una espesa niebla tóxica. Presionando la camisa ahora seca sobre su boca, corrió hacia el árbol más cercano y agarró una de las ramas más bajas, arrancándola. Estaba volviendo a la cueva cuando los helechos captaron su atención. Recordando algo que su madre decía sobre ell0s cuando era joven, agarró un puñado de las frondosas plantas y regresó al interior, tosiendo por el humo en sus pulmones.

Blaine estaba sentado, mirándole con preocupación. —¿Estás bien?

—Sí —dijo Kurt con voz ronca, y volvió a toser—. Es sólo que todo está lleno de humo allá afuera. Es extraño que el aire esté bien aquí.

—Es la arena —dijo Blaine—. Nos dan un par de lugares seguros para que tratemos de encontrar.

—¿Cómo supiste sobre este? —preguntó Kurt, recordando la manera en la que Blaine les había guiado hábilmente por el bosque y hacia la cueva.

Blaine sonrió. —Algo que Cooper me dijo.

Kurt quería preguntar qué, pero Blaine estaba volviendo a tumbarse sobre su chaqueta con su espalda retorciéndose. Kurt le dio la pequeña rama. —Ten, muerde esto. Probablemente dolerá un poco. —Blaine la aceptó con aprehensión. Kurt miró a su alrededor, pero ya todas sus camisas estaban secas. Lo único que quedaba mojado eran sus pantalones…

Suspiró y se los quitó. Blaine le miró, agradecido. —Entonces… ¿qué es precisamente lo que vamos a hacer?

—Bueno, voy a escurrir todo el alcohol de mis pantalones sobre tu espalda para asegurarme de que realmente esté desinfectada —replicó Kurt.

Blaine palideció inmediatamente. —Oh… bien.

—Entonces voy a ver si las esporas de estos helechos ayudan. —Kurt los alzó para hacer énfasis—. Mi mamá los usó para tratarme unas cuantas picaduras, y sobrevivieron al fuego, así que supongo que vale la pena intentarlo.

Blaine asintió. —De acuerdo, sólo… vamos a terminarlo de una vez. —Puso la rama entre sus dientes y se acostó sobre su abdomen.

Kurt respiró profundo, antes de alzar sus pantalones y retorcer toda la humedad que pudo. Blaine soltó un chillido, pero no tan desgarrador como lo había sido antes. Kurt lo sintió más por sus cuerdas vocales.

El alcohol hizo que la piel en la espalda de Blaine se enrojeciera aún más, pero entonces hubo un bajo ruido seseante y un gas salió del polen. Kurt asumió que eso significaba que todo estaba bien ahora, así que agarró una de las ramas de helechos y la puso sobre la espalda de Blaine.

Blaine siseó ante el contacto, luego se relajó. Animado, Kurt agarró otras tres ramas y las puso sobre la espalda de Blaine. La tensión dejó su cuerpo y Blaine se aflojó sobre su chaqueta. —Gracias, Kurt —susurró, una vez que dejó que el pedazo de madera cayera de su boca.

Kurt asintió, acariciándole el cabello y la mejilla. Presionó un besito justo debajo del ojo de Blaine. —Ve a dormir, Blaine.

—Me… ¿me cantarás?

Kurt parpadeó y vaciló. —¿Cantar qué?

—Es… esa canción… de cuando éramos niños…

—De acuerdo —susurró Kurt, acostándose junto a Blaine.

Don't you dare look out your window darling; everything's on fire. The war outside our door keeps raging on.

(No te atrevas a mirar por la ventana, cariño, todo está en llamas. La guerra afuera de nuestra puerta sigue persistiendo)

Blaine tarareó a coro, contento, arrimándose más hacia Kurt y rozando su nariz contra el hombro descubierto.

Kurt sonrió, acariciándole el cabello.

_Hold onto this lullaby, even when the music's gone… gone… _

_(Aférrate a esta canción de cuna, aun cuando la música ya no esté… ya no esté…)_

_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now. _

_(Sólo cierra los ojos, el sol está poniéndose. Estarás bien, nadie puede herirte ahora)_

_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound…_

_(Llega la luz de la mañana, tú y yo estaremos sanos y salvos…)_

Kurt miró al chico durmiente acomodado contra él y sonrió. —Buenas noches, Blaine —susurró, y le besó gentilmente en los labios.

Una mano se envolvió alrededor de su nunca y le acercó más. Soltó un chillido de sorpresa cuando Blaine rodó sobre él, profundizando el beso. Pero no fue como las otras dos veces —era suave, lento y dulce. Kurt subió con vacilación sus manos hacia los hombros de Blaine, sin querer irritar su espalda, mientras sus labios se movían perezosamente.

No mucho después, la pareja se quedó dormida, sus cuerpos y cabezas cercanos para que así sus labios quedaran unos sobre los del otro.

* * *

**Continuará…**

* * *

Errores, avisen.

Gracias por leer y comentar :)


End file.
